


Despite this He Loved Her

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (a type of poetry), F/M, Poetry, Rondeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They met at the Hogwarts express, her hair a thick frizzy mess. Despite this he loved her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite this He Loved Her

Despite this he loved her.  
They met at the Hogwarts express  
her hair a thick frizzy mess.  
At first they did not get along well  
with her bragging of her knowledge of every spell.  
Despite this he loved her.  
She got a new cat  
he believed it ate his rat.  
The Goblet of Fire set them apart  
as something with Victor Crum did start.  
Despite this he loved her.  
Years and Years later much has changed  
soon after the war they got engaged.  
Yet she's still the same know-it-all, stuck in her books.  
Despite this he loves her.


End file.
